


Goodbye

by nyaladin



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Wato is depressed, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: Wato hasn't been feeling well for some time now, she decides that volunteering in Syria may help her restore purpose in life, she has already told her parents about it and now, a few hours before the flight, she finds the courage to speak with Sherlock





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> bad english, idk, could be read as platonic for the most part but then i decided against it and added the gay; dont ask me how they started dating i really dont know, enjoy!

They’re sitting on a sofa in 221B. The room is quiet, with no sound of moving cars or the annoying music of cicadas. Wato stares into her cup of green tea. She can see her reflection. She looks older, more tired, she feels more tired. It’s the depression, she thinks to herself, remembering sleepless nights spent crying in the solace of the hotel room. Listening to passing cars and watching the numbers change on the electronic clock.

„What did you want to talk about?” Sherlock asks, bringing Wato back to present day. She looks up. Sherlock looks more tired too, she thinks. There are dark circles under her eyes, which themselves have lost their usual glimmer. Reimon hasn't called her to cases in weeks and she has solved anything Mrs Hatano brought her in a couple of minutes without ever so much as leaving the house. She’s barely been interested in sudokus recently or riddles they put in daily magazines too. She looks... depressed. _You're holding her down. This is for the better._ Wato is told by a determined voice in her head. _You're a burden to her. She’ll be much happier without you here. Everyone will._

Wato takes a deep breath. But it’s Sherlock who speaks before she so much as opens her mouth.

„Will I be able to see you again once you’re back? Provided, of course, that you come back.”

„What?” asks Wato startled.

„You’re volunteering for the medical team in Syria. Your flight is in seven hours, no, six and a quarter. Were you going to tell me about this?”

„I” Wato starts then deflates „Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk about. How did you know?”

„I’m a consultant detective.” They both stare at each other for a moment before Sherlock continues. „I saw the ticket in your bag back when you first got it, you quarrelled with your parents about this which is why you’ve been sleeping in hotels even though you could have stayed here and you’ve already set your watch to the local time.”

Involuntary, Wato looks down at her watch. She did, indeed, change the time this morning.

„I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner,” she says not looking at Sherlock. „I – I wanted to, I really did but-„ she sighs. She finds it difficult to remember the words she rehearsed for this conversation. She had a whole speech about why she’s doing it prepared especially for Sherlock. „I’m sorry. It’s – I’m quite, uhh, lost right now... And I want to find myself on my own. I want to go to, maybe, make a difference, help a bigger cause, do something that matters and – „

„Are you breaking up with me?” Sherlock interrupts Wato’s nervous stutter.

Surprised at the question, Wato lifts her head. Sherlock looks sad, but in an ‘i’m trying not to look sad but miserably failing’ sort of way. She searches Wato’s face for an answer and the doctor wishes she had one. _It would be easier if you broke up. Even better if you died. She would be able to finally move on. To be happy with someone who would make her happy. Look at what you did, Wato, you’re only making her sad, you’re making her miserable like you are._

„Do you want me to?” asks Wato and freezes, cursing herself internally, she did Not mean to say that.

„No.” _She’s lying_ , the little voice supplies. „But if you think the only way you can get rid of me is to travel 8666 kilometres then I want you to know you could have just-„

„No, no that’s not why I- I want to help people. I want to…” give my life some meaning, but she doesn't say that.

„Will you be back?” Sherlock asks, her voice deprived of emotion in fear of sounding too eager or clingy.

 _The tea has gone lukewarm now_ , Wato thinks, avoiding Sherlock’s gaze.

„Can you try to come back for me? The voluntary service takes six months, right? Will you come back to me?”

„Yeah, yes it does take six months and I… I can try.”

„Okay. I trust you.”

Sherlock stands up.

„Come on, I will drive you to the hotel so you can collect your things then, have you done shopping for the trip?, we still have some time, I’ll drive you to the airport, Narita International, right?, we'll have to hurry since it’s gonna be rush hours and the traffic has been insufferable lately-”

While speaking she had put her coat on, brushed her hair and dug out the car keys from the messiest drawer in the desk.

„Thank you.”

Sherlock smiles at her. Wato wonders briefly if it’s real.

„No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they’re standing by the gate at the Narita International airport. People pass them not giving them any notice. Wato changed her clothes for the long journey and has already sent the suitcase for cargo.

Somewhat anxiously, Sherlock intertwines their fingers together.

„Thank you again, you didn’t have to-„

„You’re my friend, Wato,” says Sherlock and then continues emphasizing every word. „My very best friend.”

Wato looks into her dark brown eyes. Artificial airport lights reflect in them. Bottomless pits, yet there's something bright in them, she thinks, like the light at the end of the tunnel, and they look hopeful too, and Wato lets herself feel a little hopeful too.

Best friend. Sherlock has never been good with endearments, heck, she refused to call Wato her friend for the longest time. It feels big. This feels substantial...

„I’ll write you,” says Wato.

„And I’ll write you back. And then you will come back and I will still be here," says Sherlock her voice edging on anxious. She sounds worried and it pains Wato to have made her feel like it. _If you broke up she wouldn’t have to-_

„I love you,” says Wato, cutting the voice in her head.

„I trust you — that means a lot more than love.”

Wato chuckles and pecks Sherlock on the cheek. She squishes her hands one last time before saying:

„I can’t be late. I have to go.”

„Write me.”

„I will.”

She waves one last time before going through the gate.

It’s not a goodbye.


End file.
